The Eve of Battle
by DallasFaye
Summary: What we all wish had happened between Clary and Jace the night before the Clave had to make a decision against Valentine


***This takes place the night before the Clave needs to make a decision against Valentine in COG. I think this is kind of what we all wished would've happened. This is my first one so I would really appreciate any feedback, good or bad. I hope you enjoy.***

**Disclaimer: All characters and story info belongs to Cassandra Clare**

Clary heard something at the window. She sat up in bed, fumbling for the knife on the table next to her.

"It's okay it's just me." Jace said. Clary dropped the dagger back on the table and let out a breath.

"Oh my God Jace you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?" he was standing by the window in his black Shadowhunter jacket and weapons belt, and Clary thought for the millionth time that he looked like a bad angel that was kicked out of Heaven for persuading other angels to sin with him.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk...and ended up here." Clary's heart picked up speed.

"You can sleep here if you want. Just close the window before you come to bed." She threw back the covers on the other side of the bed, welcoming him. Jace stood there for a second, then turned to close the window. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over a chair. He sat down and untied his boots and kicked them and his socks off. Finally, he stood and unbuckled the heavy belt that circled his narrow hips, blades bumping into one another as he took it off; he was already prepared for the battle tomorrow.

He walked over to the side Clary wasn't sleeping on and laid down, careful not to touch her. Clary turned on her side to look at him. He looked worried.

"Jace?"

He turned his head and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

She brushed back the golden hair that had fallen into his eyes and asked," What do you think will happen tomorrow?"

He sighed and watched her; she was still playing with his hair and didn't seem to realize she was doing it. She looked so troubled.

"Honestly?"

She nodded, "Of course." He bit his lip.

"Honestly...I think a lot of good people are going to die... and I don't know if...the right side will win." She sat up on her elbow, still facing him.

"Well if that's what you're thinking...my thoughts should be a million times worse huh?"

He didn't say anything and just looked at her. Even in pajamas with messed up hair she still made his pulse race. She put her hand on his cheek, tracing his jaw line with her fingertips.

"This could be the last night we're alive huh?"

He stared into her eyes and noticed that they seemed shiny with tears. He nodded. She exhaled and tried to smile at him, but she only showed him the fear that she was trying to hide. He put his hand over hers where it rested on his face.

"Are you afraid to die?" He asked softly. She shrugged.

"Mostly I'm just terrified that I'll never see the ones I love again." She whispered. His heart thudded painfully.

"That's exactly how I feel too." She stroked his cheek bone with her thumb while looking down at him.

"Since this could really be our last night to be alive...shouldn't we do something special?"

His breathing quickened but he didn't let her know it. He decided to play stupid. He was good at that.

"What do you mean?" he whispered. She just looked at him and then slowly lowered her face to his. "Clary..."

She was centimeters from his lips when she stopped, "Yeah?"

Her breath tickled his lips and he swallowed, trying to keep his voice steady. "We shouldn't do this." She didn't move away.

"Really? Why not?"

He looked her in the eyes. "Don't play stupid, you know why."

She laughed softly, her eyes brightening. "I love playing stupid. Especially with you."

He closed his eyes; he couldn't concentrate on what to say to stop her when she was so close. When he opened his eyes again, she was looking down at his mouth, biting her lip. Jace felt like there was no blood left in his brain. She lowered her face again and teasingly brushed her lips to his, not quite kissing him. He turned his face at the last second so she kissed the corner of his mouth. It didn't bother her in the slightest; she just kissed his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck. She brushed her mouth up to his ear lightly, making him shiver.

"Why won't you kiss me?" she whispered, her voice low and sultry.

Jace swallowed and said," I promised myself I wouldn't touch you like that again."

She smiled and kissed his neck a second time. "That's fine. I'll just touch you instead." She sat up and pushed the covers off of them. Then she got on top of him, grinning when he looked shocked.

"Clary..." he warned.

She pushed up his shirt and slowly touched his stomach. His skin was so smooth and warm, and if she pressed her palms down harder, she could feel his stomach muscles. She looked at the swirling black tattoos that went up his ribs and curled down by his bellybutton; she bet it hurt to get them. She traced them with her fingertips while looking up at him.

"What are these Marks for?" He didn't answer her. She leaned down and kissed his stomach gently, then traced his Marks with her tongue.

His breathing came out uneven, "I don't even remember..." he said softly.

She smiled, loving that she was making him feel like this. She scooted down on him so that she was straddling his thighs and not his hips. She moved down slowly, firmly rotating her hips against him in a way she didn't know she could do. Her daring was rewarded by the small gasp that escaped his lips. Clary lowered her face down to his stomach again and sucked gently on his skin, leaving marks behind as she went.

He didn't know why he couldn't find the will to make her get off of him; it would be so easy to push her away since she was so damn tiny. He felt paralyzed. His brain yelled at him to stop her but he remained still, locked inside his body as she sensuously tortured him with everything he had always wanted her to do to him.

She moved her mouth farther down and heard him breathing harder. She didn't look up at him yet; she was savoring every little sensation she could pull from him. She lightly dug her nails into his skin while slowly licking the edge of his waist line along the top of his jeans...it gave him goose bumps.

She looked up at him through her red bangs and slipped her fingers into the sides of his jeans, pulling them farther down his hips. She put her mouth on the hollow underneath his hip bones and kissed him there, listening to his uneven breathing with undisguised satisfaction. Then, keeping her eyes locked with his, she bit him seductively. She had always wanted to do this since she had first seen him without a shirt, his jeans riding low on his hips. Jace moaned and the sound of it seemed to light Clary on fire.

She unbuttoned the top button of his jeans, her hands steady, while continuing to leave hikkies on him. She slid her hands up his thighs, knowing he was watching her, and whispered against his skin, "I want you Jace."

She saw his fingers dig into the mattress and she knew he was fighting for the control he usually used like a weapon against her. She was going to do everything she could to make him submit his control tonight, to make him feel the way he always made her feel; powerless and inescapably his.

She unbuttoned the second button, her teeth grazing his bare skin, her tongue burning with the delicious taste of him, when his hands came down and closed over hers, stopping her.

"Clary...don't." he breathed. She looked up at him. His eyes were bright and his lips were parted. There was the softest kiss of a blush on his cheek bones and his breath was coming out fast; seeing him looking at her like that made her want him even more, something she didn't think was possible.

"Clary stop." He said, his voice low. He sure didn't sound or look like he wanted her to stop.

She could almost see the little devil on his shoulder, grabbing his hair in desperation and screaming, "Go go go!"

She sat up again and scooted up so she was where she had been in the beginning. She took his hands and pinned them down by his face. She could see that she was doing exactly what turned him on; what he wanted her to do even though he was fighting to hide it. She leaned down.

"So are you ready to kiss me yet? Or do I have to keep persuading you?" she smiled. His eyes burned with desire but he shook his head.

"No Clary. No more. I'm not kissing you because it's wrong."

"How can it be? When it feels so good?" she whispered.

She knew he couldn't keep saying no to her, it was only a matter of seconds before his 'unwavering' control broke.

He kept hearing her say "it feels so good" in his mind, but in his mind, she was saying it because of what he was doing to her...

She leaned down and it looked like he was going to let her kiss him this time. But millimeters away from his mouth, he rolled them over fast and slammed her down underneath him, his hands grabbing her wrists tightly.

"God Clary why don't you EVER listen to me!" he said desperately. Now she was breathing as fast as he was. "I told you to stop and you won't! Why are you doing this to me you know how hard it is for me to say no to you why won't you just stop Clary..."he asked, his voice breaking on her name.

She looked up at him and said softly, "Because I know you don't really want me to stop." His eyes narrowed and he looked mad, but it didn't scare her, it thrilled her; she had finally broke his control.

"By the Angel Clary...you're so damn stubborn." he said fiercely as he leaned down and finally kissed her.

He was rough but that suited her just fine. He let go of her wrists and put his hands on her face so he could kiss her better. They kissed passionately, now and then one of them making a small sound of pleasure. When the other heard it, it was like throwing a struck match into a bonfire; it only lit them up and made them smolder...and kiss harder.

Jace sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt off. Clary put her legs on either side of him while running her hands down his shoulders. She then pulled her shirt up and off as well. He leaned down to kiss her again, but stopped before touching her. Her eyes opened and she looked at him questioningly.

"It's my turn to tease you now..." he whispered. He pushed himself between her legs and she gasped. He took her by the hips and pulled her even closer to him, able to feel how warm she was even through his jeans.

"Jace..." she breathed.

They kissed again as Jace's hands went to her pajama shorts. They were skimpy little things really; more a product of New York then of Alicante, he thought. He pulled them down her thighs and broke the kiss to pull them down her legs. He dropped them on the floor by his shirt. Now in nothing but her bra and underwear, Clary looked up at him, flushed with passion, her skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

_Angel help me, she's so damn beautiful,_ Jace thought.

Instead of going back to her face though, Jace moved down to her stomach. He looked up at her and his eyes said "payback's a bitch". His lips curved into a sinful grin before he lowered his mouth to her and began doing what she had done to him, though he made sure everything he did was so much slower.

Jace licked her bellybutton, swirling his tongue around the coin slot edges, his eyes half-closing as he did it. His hands gripped her hips and he pulled her tighter against him while pushing himself up harder between her legs. A soft moan rumbled in his throat; he loved the feeling of her slim, but deceptively strong legs wrapped around his waist. He looked up at her again and took the edge of her panties in his teeth and pulled them down a little.

Clary's heart had never beat so fast in her life. She sort of regretted teasing him so badly before, now that she knew what it was like to be at the mercy of _his_ mouth...and he was the one with all of the experience...

He kissed her where her panties had been, then ran his tongue slowly down, pulling a gasp out of her. Then he slipped his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down even more.

_Oh God_, Clary thought, _this is it. _

She had thought about what it would be like to feel Jace's sinful mouth on her, to feel his warm tongue, and now it was finally going to happen. His warm breath tickled her, making her smolder, making her shake in anticipation...

But then he stopped. He looked up at her, the pleasure gone from his face entirely, like an Etch-a-Sketch being shaken by a very brutal 3 year old.

"Jace what's wrong?" she asked breathing hard.

Jace's brain finally turned back on and he looked down and gasped as if somebody had come up behind him and stuck a blade in between his ribs. He shook his head and slid off the bed away from her. His face was heartbreaking. Clary sat up quickly, pulling her underwear back on, and went to the edge of the bed where he was standing.

"Jace where are you going what's wrong?" he looked at her, his eyes filling with tears. "Jace!" she got out of bed and went to hold him but he moved back away from her against the wall with his hands out.

"No Clary, don't touch me."

Clary swallowed what felt like a baseball in her throat, "What? Why...? What happened?" He stared at her, agony in his eyes.

"I'm your _brother _Clary, and I almost just..." he gripped his hair tightly in his hands and turned away from her, pain and self-hatred written all over his face. Clary went up to him.

"But I wanted you to Jace, it's okay!" He spun around and looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you fucking kidding? No it's not okay I can't believe you would say that!"

Clary's heart felt like it was dissolving. He looked so upset, like he was burning alive.

"I'm your brother Clary...God how could I have let that come so close to happening..." Clary didn't know what to say. He turned to look at her, and the moonlight shining through the window lit his stomach and she could see all the hikkies she left on him, starting from the end of his Mark and ending above the last button on his jeans.

Clary swallowed hard. "I was the one who started this don't blame yourself." He swore and turned away from her.

"I have to go." he said coldly. Clary stepped up to him, her hands out imploringly.

"Jace no please don't leave I'm sorry we won't do anything if...you don't want to." He looked at her incredulously.

"You think I don't _want_ to? Of course I want to! I've never wanted it so bad in my life..." He looked so disgusted with himself. It physically hurt Clary to see him like that.

"We won't do anything anymore I promise...we can just lay there and sleep. Just please, don't leave me Jace. If this is the last night that I'm alive...I just want to spend it with you. It doesn't matter what we do, we could play checkers if that's what you want, I'll just be happy if you're here with me..."she said softly, knowing he would just say no and leave.

She was afraid to look up at him, her chest felt like it was slowly being crushed through a cheese grater.

"Checkers?" He asked finally.

She nodded at the floor.

"Well I'm much too smart for checkers. That just won't do."

She looked up at him, hoping that she was really hearing him joke, and not just having a cruel out of body experience where everything turned out okay.

"Alright. I'll stay." he said. He didn't look like he hated himself as much now.

"Thank you Jace." she smiled. He sat down on the window seat with his head in his hands.

She started to come up to him, "No wait. Just...give me a minute to calm down. I still feel like I could take you against the wall..." Her heart jumped at that. Her mind was already picturing it vividly, and what she was seeing made her blush...but she kept her voice level.

"Alright whatever you need." she turned away from him and walked back to the bed.

"God please put your clothes back on. Seeing you like that really isn't helping me calm down." he said with a grin. She turned and smiled at him, then nodded and bent to pick up her clothes.

Jace's pulse picked up again as he watched her. She had those dimples in her lower back that drove him crazy. They looked so good he wanted to get up, push her down over the bed and bite her there...but that would demolish the entire point of trying to calm down... so he turned away and looked out the window while she dressed. She climbed back into the bed when she was finished and pulled the covers over her, watching him innocently. She was really trying not to get him excited again so he wouldn't leave.

Jace stood up and looked for his shirt. Clary's mouth almost watered. She wished she could pull his jeans off...they were so close to not staying on his hips...He glanced up and caught her looking.

"Hey. Stop that." he scolded. She pulled her hands out from under the covers and smacked one.

"Shame on me." she said.

Jace smiled and buttoned up his jeans. Then he picked up his shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head. While he couldn't see her, she peeked at his stomach again. Two of the hikkies she had made were now hidden because his jeans were buttoned again. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about what that meant...

He walked around the other side of the bed and looked at it. She turned, watching him. He looked like he wasn't sure he should get back in the bed.

"Come on. It's okay. I won't seduce and attack you again." she said.

He laughed, "It's not really you I'm worried about..." but he got in the bed anyways. "You're staying under the covers. And I'm staying on top of the covers. Okay?" he said.

Clary nodded, her head peeking out of the comforter_._

_How could someone be so sexy one second...but then so suffocatingly cute the next? _He thought. She really was unlike anybody he ever knew.

She closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Jace." she said.

He looked at her for a long time before closing his eyes as well.

"Goodnight Clary."


End file.
